


Nobody But You

by mobius-loop (igy)



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, cassidy's vampiric sense of smell, this one's straight for the sin bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igy/pseuds/mobius-loop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy ends up laying in Jesse's bed and thinking some guilty, dirty thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody But You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Echo of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196168) by [ItsClydeBitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsClydeBitches/pseuds/ItsClydeBitches). 



> Based off of [this amazing fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7196168), I blame this sin 100% on ItsClydeBitches and all the wonderful things they write. You might want to read that before you read this, not just to understand what’s going on, but also because it’s fucking great.

Cassidy woke up a few hours before sunset, if the streaks of light slipping past the heavy curtains on the attic windows were anything to judge by. He groaned, rolling onto his side on the small cot Jesse had found for him to use as a bed. It wasn’t much, but he’d slept in worse places. Much worse.

Flopping onto his back, Cassidy stretched and tossed off the ratty comforter he’d found in the church donation box. He didn’t have to sleep, but he liked to try occasionally. It was mostly boredom that drove him─ Jesse had been gone all day, some visit to the poor or other such church business, and since Cass was under strict orders to “stay the fuck out of sight” after the events at the barn last week, his options for entertainment were sparse.

The fucking barn. Cassidy rubbed his hand roughly down his face and sat up, trying not to think too hard about it. What a mess. If something had happened, worse than what _did_ happen, if Jesse had gotten killed─

Cass rolled to his feet, shaking off the dark shapes growing in his head. He pulled on the new pair of jeans Jesse had found him after The Barn Incident, his old ones having been so soaked in blood and dirt that they were beyond repair. The new ones were a little looser, but functional. It was warm in the attic, of course, the A/C was still broken. Cassidy considered pulling on a shirt for a moment, but decided against it. Nobody was home to care, anyway.

He knew he had a few hours to kill before Jesse came back, so Cassidy crawled down the attic ladder, carefully dodging any particularly sunny spots. There were only a few rooms in the upper story of the church where Jesse lived, but the preacher had a couple of books Cass thought he might look through. Sauntering down the hallway and turning the corner into Jesse’s room, Cassidy realized Jesse had left all of his windows wide open.

“Shite,” Cassidy murmured to himself, edging into the room and delicately nudging the curtains down, one by one. Once they were all closed, he sighed and sat on the edge of Jesse’s bed. It was unmade, sheets tossed haphazardly over the mattress. Cassidy smiled when he noticed a pair of black pants crumpled on the floor by the right side of the bed. Jesse was a lot of things, but neat wasn’t one of them.

Cassidy wondered when he had learned that Jesse _wasn’t_ neat. He knew a lot about the preacher, considering he had only arrived in town a few weeks ago. He knew he liked whiskey to bourbon, and thought The Big Lebowski was a good film, which was an absolute crock. It made Cass itch, to think that Jesse might have learned just as much about him. Cassidy was pretty much an open book, honestly─ he had admitted to being a vampire right up front. It was Jesse’s fault for not believing him. It was Jesse’s fault too, for being such a good guy, for letting those pieces of trash get the drop on him, and letting himself get used as bait… just so they could get to Cassidy.

The thump of Cassidy’s heartbeat picked up as he remembered how he felt, seeing Jesse tied up in that barn. When Cass had walked in the door he could already smell blood, and it had sent him into a rage the likes of which he hadn’t felt in years. Jesse was his _friend,_ and they had the audacity to hurt him. Cassidy had torn them all limb from limb, had bit and broken until there was nothing left but scraps, and yet it still hadn’t felt like enough. He wanted to beat them until there was nothing left, not even a trace.

The sun was starting to set outside. Cassidy realized he’d been sitting on Jesse’s bed for a long time. It was a nice bed, he thought, smoothing his hand over the wrinkled covers. Softer than the cot he’d been sleeping on. Cassidy chewed on his lip for a moment, and then leaned back, stretching out with his feet still on the floor. He sighed loudly as his back popped in several places. Immortal or not, it was damn good to relax sometimes.

**_Relax._ **

Cassidy remembered Jesse’s voice in the barn, after the bloodshed. He’d told Cass to lay down, to _relax_ , and fuck if he could have done anything else. Jesse’s voice was usually even; a deep, calm note whether he was giving sermons, or talking shit about American football. But that night, it had been something else. There was a power there, some kind of force behind it, that compelled compliance to his very bones. Cassidy thought it was bloody awesome. In the days since, Jesse had dodged talking about it, but Cass figured he was taking his time to come to terms with that kind of power. He hadn’t pushed the issue, being reluctant to talk about other parts of that night himself.

Namely, the parts where he had torn half a dozen men to shreds, and then in an attempt to save Jesse from dying of blood loss, he had licked over the wounds on his throat for a good three minutes straight. It was true, what Cassidy had said about the coagulant in his saliva— it had stopped the bleeding from the wounds on Jesse’s neck rapidly. But not rapidly enough for Cassidy not to know _exactly_ what Jesse’s blood tasted like.

Cass groaned quietly and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Even after drinking his fill from those bastards, Jesse’s blood was intoxicating. It was the adrenaline; the hot clench of fear in his gut, the thought that even as he was ripping them apart he might not get to Jesse in time… and then to have his face buried in Jesse’s neck, tasting his blood, smelling his skin… it was too much.

It was too much that Jesse had held his _goddamn hand_ after it was all said and done. Cassidy knew the preacher had been in pain; his bruised ribs and broken wrist were still healing a week later. But Jesse had told Cassidy to relax and grabbed his hand, like a fucking movie, and they had laughed hard enough to bring a tear to his eye, lying on the ground together amidst the blood and guts.

Cassidy clenched his fist, remembering the sensation. Jesse’s hands were warm.

Sighing and twisting his head to one side, Cass caught a whiff of Jesse’s scent on his blankets. Cassidy’s sense of smell was incredible, when he paid any attention to it. Seemed to be part of the whole vampire thing. He usually ignored it as much as he could, but right then, it was all he could do not to press his face harder into the sheets, chasing the mixture of sweat and dust and cologne that was distinctly Jesse. It was a ghost of what it was like to have his mouth on Jesse’s throat, and it was making his heart race, making him—

“Ah, fuck it.” Cassidy realized he was hard in his jeans. If he was perfectly honest, he knew he had been for a while, but if there was anything Cass had perfected over the last hundred years it was the art of lying to himself. Thinking of the fighting and the blood, laying on a soft bed surrounded by the smell of Jesse, it was only a matter of time. Cassidy had tried not to look at his friend that way, he really had, but Jesse was so handsome it was blinding. More than that, he was kind. He overwhelmed Cassidy with his kindness, welcoming him into his home, talking and listening like an actual friend, like they had known each other for years and Cassidy wasn't just some vagrant off the street…

Popping the button on his jeans to relieve some of the pressure, Cassidy let his fingers rest just inside the edge of the fabric. He breathed in, letting his eyes slip shut as he imagined the warmth of Jesse’s skin. Cassidy didn’t know how else to repay the way Jesse made him feel. Cass wanted to light him up from the inside, wanted to cover Jesse’s fragile skin with his own so he would never get hurt again. It was impossible, Cassidy knew it was, men couldn’t be that _good_ and not get hurt, but oh, how he wanted to protect him.

Biting his lip, Cassidy slid his hand further into his jeans, pulling the zipper down as he went. If Jesse would use his new power to change things… but he wouldn’t, not like that. Cassidy hissed as he gripped himself a little too tightly. His hands trembled, nervous to cross a line he had probably crossed a long time ago. Bucking up into his fist, Cassidy touched himself, and thought about the taste of Jesse’s blood. It was like a shock, sharp and bright on his tongue. Cass’s mind flashed to what it would be like to actually bite him, not just to lick over the ragged edges of his wounds, but to sink his teeth into the soft skin of his throat, and suck, and _suck—_

Cassidy moaned, twisting on the bed. His jeans slid further down as he pumped his cock, back arching off the mattress. Pausing for a breathless moment, he licked his fingers, wide swipes of his tongue to get them wet before he went back to jerking himself off. He was getting close ridiculously quick. It hadn’t been _that_ long since he had gotten off, but Cass couldn’t remember the last time he had wanted someone so keenly, so much that just their scent alone could make him come.

Moaning again, louder, Cassidy half turned so he could shove his face into the sheets. Jesse’s smell overwhelmed him, almost as if he was right there beside him. It was easy to pick out the little notes, the scent of his laundry detergent, the musk of his sweat… Cass gasped raggedly, speeding up his strokes. Suddenly a particular scent hit him, right in the gut, and he was almost gone right there. It was faint, but there was Jesse’s come on the sheets, nothing else could smell like that. At some point Jesse had jerked off, right here, right where Cassidy was lying—

That was all it took. A few more strokes, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock, and Cassidy bit off a broken moan as he came, shaking from the pleasure.

A loud bang from downstairs suddenly cut through the air, making Cassidy jump and smear the come on his hand over his stomach.

“Fuck, _shite,_ fuck—“ He stood up on shaky legs, clumsily pulling up his jeans with his other hand as he looked around for a tissue. Finding none, he dashed through the door into the hallway, ducking quickly into the bathroom.

“Cass?” Jesse’s voice echoed up the stairs. “You up there?”

“Sure, yeah! Be right down, sweetheart!” Cassidy rolled his eyes at himself as he cleaned up. He could hear the footsteps climbing the stairs through the bathroom door. Taking a deep breath, Cass smoothed back his hair and opened the door, greeted by the sight of Jesse Custer’s tired but still _frustratingly handsome_ face.

“Hey.” Jesse’s smile felt like what Cassidy remembered of sunshine. If anyone ever tried to hurt him again, Cass was going to make them pay.

“Hey.”

“Um... Did you close all my windows, Cassidy?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also dedicating this trashfest to all the fine folks I’ve met while screaming about Preacher, seriously, y’all are the nicest and the coolest. Thanks for reading!


End file.
